


How the sun rose

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late morning, and there’s an afternoon skate in a few hours, but Maxim is warm and languid and he makes the sweetest noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the sun rose

It’s late morning, and there’s an afternoon skate in a few hours, but Maxim is warm and languid and he makes the sweetest noises. Alex rolls him onto his belly and kisses his shoulders and the dark expanse of his back. The sun is streaming in through their windows, casting patches of light across their bed and Alex delights in the way it illuminates Maxim’s skin. He loves the surprised little gasp Maxim lets out when he finds his prostate, massages it until Maxim is shaking and calling his name. Alex just smiles and kisses the sensitive spot behind Maxim’s ear.

He draws Maxim’s hips up just a little to slip inside him, enjoys the satisfied sigh and the way Maxim presses back. Alex leans over and covers Maxim with his body, kisses the freckles on his shoulder and moves slowly. Maxim just moans and whines and pleads in French for Alex to move faster  _si’l te plait_. Alex presses in and pulls back and keeps the pace lazy. He hushes Maxim with a gentle hand on his waist and a soothing, whispered  _I’ll take care of you._

Maxim relaxes and allows Alex’s hips move his own and he sobs each time Alex brushes his prostate. It lasts what seems like forever and Alex keeps Maxim on the edge until Maxim can’t take it anymore. He pushes back against Alex and  _whines_  and Alex has to let him come. He reaches down to rub the little spot below where they’re connected and Maxim has to muffle his scream in the pillow. He shakes with the aftershocks and the way his muscles spasm is enough to push Alex over as well.

Afternoon skate is awkward when Maxim stands a little uncomfortably as they get dressed and he is particularly clingy on the ice. But Alex just grins and pulls him close, glove resting possessively on his hip. Kevin and Ryan give them hell; Alex shoves them back and practically dares them to touch Maxim. They skate around and shoot pucks and sometimes Alex will kiss Maxim, their visors bumping.

Just to annoy the guys, Alex crowds Maxim up against the wall beside the locker room door and kisses him until Maxim is whimpering and fisting his hands in Alex’s jersey. Everyone just scoffs and tries to ignore them, but some of the other guys are influenced and eventually Jason corners Mason and kisses his infectious smile, hands on Mason’s backside. Maxim smiles like he’s happy for them and Alex winks at him, laughing at the color that appears on Maxim’s cheeks. He kisses Maxim on the forehead, palming his cheek and delighting in Maxim’s content exhale.


End file.
